


【团兵】西尖塔上的幽灵

by yuan0622



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan0622/pseuds/yuan0622
Summary: 有一些晚上，调查兵团总部废弃的西尖塔上总能听到奇怪的声音……
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 32





	【团兵】西尖塔上的幽灵

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> BDSM √
> 
> dirty talk √
> 
> 倒吊捆绑 √
> 
> dry orgasm √

有一些晚上，调查兵团总部废弃的西尖塔上总能听到奇怪的声音。

新兵们你传我，我传他，将这件事情越传越真实，俨然都市传说的存在。

“调查兵团的人数那么少，每次壁外调查都会损失三成的人，宿舍内的房间都住不满，怎么还会有人住在那种地方……你们肯定是听错了……”

“……没人跟你说是人住在那里啊……”

“那你的意思是？”

“那个西尖塔上的房间我去过，已经是仓库了，堆了很多乱七八糟的东西，看起来完全不是给人住的……所以……能在大晚上传出来的……”

“难道是……幽灵！？”

西尖塔上有一个破旧的房间，许久没有人住了，俨然已经是调查兵团的小仓库。

小房间里，利威尔被倒吊着。

拜立体机动的训练所赐，即使是这样扭曲的姿势利威尔也能保持平衡，他的小腿紧紧压在大腿上，被皮带紧缚住，在白皙的腿上留下了几道红痕，与平时用立体机动的勒恨交相呼应着，每一道痕迹都是一剂春药，刺激着他人的神经。

利威尔被倒吊着，他的双手还相对自由，勉强扶在面前男人结实的大腿上，男人的阴茎早已捅进他的嘴里，唾液混合着模糊的呻吟从他的口中倾泻出来。

“乖孩子……”

男人气息都没有发生太大的变化，相比房间内啧啧的水声根本听不到他的喘息，利威尔感觉自己的胸口被男人的硬挺的军服磨得有些痛，却忍不住将自己早就挺立起来的乳尖凑了过去。

“levi……”男人察觉到他的小心思，惩罚似的捏了下他早就湿滑一片的马眼。

“唔！唔唔唔……”

如同过电一般，利威尔浑身都颤抖起来，忍不住流出了更多的液体，就差一步，就能将存蓄许久的欲望喷射出来，但想起男人的命令生生忍住了铺天盖地的快感。

男人满意的轻笑出声，“乖孩子，levi……用你的舌头再舔舔那里……你知道，我最喜欢的地方……”

壁外调查结束已经第三天了，团长埃尔文史密斯和兵长利威尔阿克曼一直在做最后收尾的文书工作，这次壁外调查毫无意外的又造成了一些损失。近三成的死亡率，新兵折损一半……纵使是在人命就像个数字一样轻巧的调查兵团，这两个数字还是沉重的压在了每个人的心上。

埃尔文今天去希娜墙内报告的时候，利威尔并没有前去，他等回来的却是一个失魂落魄的男人，脸上的红肿让人看了难过。

“真难看啊……”利威尔走上前，踮起脚亲吻了他的伤口。“团长大人……”他把声音压到最低，呻吟般地在埃尔文耳畔哄骗着，“来操我吧……求你了……”

血液逆流着冲进大脑里，埃尔文的粗长抵着自己的喉咙。利威尔努力摇晃着脑袋吞吐着口中的硕大，但站着的男人只专注于他双腿间的洞口。埃尔文掰开他浑圆的臀瓣，将一颗颗打磨光滑的木球塞进那里。一颗……两颗……三颗……在塞进第四颗的时候他明显感觉那个瘦小的人开始颤抖起来。

“哦？顶到了？”

埃尔文调笑一句，将自己的东西从他口中撤出来，搂抱住利威尔的腰，将他放平。

唇舌间突然空虚的感觉让利威尔感到不满，他张开嘴，将殷红的舌尖伸了出来，昂起头发出无声的呻吟。

埃尔文见状，上前擒住他的舌头，两人的舌头在空气中交缠在一起，拉出一道又一道银丝。

嘴上这么做着，手上也不能停下来。

木珠串子很快就塞到了头，利威尔大声呻吟着，双手本能地搂住埃尔文的脖颈，那根已经硬到喷水的东西抵在他的腹部，腰控制不住的扭动着。

“别动，levi……”

男人的命令是绝对的，无论是在战场上还是在这里。

利威尔深吸一口气，神志稍微清明地睁眼看他。埃尔文把他抱下立体机动的训练架，放在旁边的床上。他从旁边堆砌的货物中找到一根皮带，粗暴的将利威尔的双手捆在床头。

“……不要，埃尔文，我不喜欢……”

埃尔文没有理会他的请求，他的视线已经全然被利威尔下身那紧致的肛口露出了一个黑色的小拉环所吸引。他用手指勾住那个拉环，慢慢向外拉扯着，露出里面藏着的接连不断的小圆球。半颗卡在肛口是最难受的，利威尔扭动起臀部想告诉埃尔文他的不适，但无情的指挥官并不会理会他的这些小动作，他下了床，从一个大包里翻出了一根小皮鞭。

“……不，埃尔文！死秃子你敢用上这玩意我会掰断你的腿！”

在地下街生存过的利威尔对鞭子一类的物品有着本能的恐惧，他害怕抽在身上的触感，也害怕抽过之后许久不消的疼痛……对于这个东西，他吃过太多苦头。

但，明显的，他的指挥官并不会轻易放过他。

“你确定吗？levi……”

他走上前去，抹了一把肛口附近的湿滑。

“已经这么湿了……我只是把你绑起来而已你就湿成这样了……”

他的手指围着那一圈细细摸索着，在夜晚有些冰凉的手指用指腹和指甲扣弄着那里的褶皱。

“你想要疼痛……对吗……只有疼痛才能让你这么爽……”

利威尔受不住这样细致的抚弄，那颗半夹在臀部的珠子又被吞了进去。几颗珠子又一次堆在了一起，细腻的木头滚在他最深处的敏感点上。

“唔……不行了……埃尔文……我要射出来了……”

啪——

这一鞭毫不留情的打在利威尔的会阴处。

精液伴随着惨叫声喷射而出。

埃尔文环抱着抽搐不止的利威尔，他已经将军服脱去，赤裸的身体发着烫。他将那几颗串珠逐一拔出。有弹性的内壁已经被撑出一个圆形，内里的软肉正抽搐着想吸入着什么。

“真是难看呢。”

埃尔文将他压在自己的身上，抚摸着他的后背，将手指塞进他抽动着的穴口内。

“都湿成这个样子了，你说我要是插进去，你后面得变成什么样？”

男人凑到他耳根，把温热的鼻息都喷在他敏感的耳垂上，利威尔听到他的耳语，如同甜美的春药，还没完全散尽的热度又一次聚集起来。

“等我顶到你的最深处，你会摇着屁股求我插得再深一点再狠一点……对不对？”

男人的手指突然激烈的抽送起来，手上的老茧不经意地刮弄着火热的四壁，他突然把两根手指蜷曲起来，正正好刮弄在利威尔最敏感的一点上。

“不行！埃尔文！我刚射过！不行！”

男人坚持地抽送着，反抗的声音变成了模糊的呻吟。

“……别停……太爽了……啊……埃尔文……埃尔文……”

利威尔浑身颤抖着，眼泪顺着眼眶流了出来，他从来不知道自己可以流这么多眼泪。比眼泪流的还多的是他下身的水，已经失去了喷射的功能，而是一股一股的透明液体流淌出来。

埃尔文没有丝毫犹豫的含住了他的下身，用唇舌抚慰着已经到极限的小东西。他用舌尖舔过他的马眼，他的沟壑，安慰着他颤抖不已的柱身。利威尔下意识的挺着腰，将那东西送进埃尔文的嘴里。

许久，喘息声才得以平息。

埃尔文解开捆绑在他手上的皮带，将湿的一塌糊涂的液体抹在他的胸口。“真可怜啊……”他舔舐着利威尔的胸口，“为了安慰你在墙内受伤的指挥官……不惜献出自己的身体……levi……你可真是个贴心的副官啊……”他往下抚摸着，解放了他的双腿。他想的没错，利威尔身上的捆绑痕迹真是太美了，红艳的勒痕在终日不见阳光的惨白肌肤上如同抹在娼妇唇间的胭脂一般艳丽。

他想着，附身亲吻下去。

忽然，他的金发被抓住了。

“和希娜墙里的猪猡们呆久了话都不会说了？”利威尔俯视着他，湿漉漉的唇一点威慑力也不存在“我倒是看看哪个不长眼的敢觊觎我的屁股。”

“哦？那士兵长，现在我该做什么呢？”

利威尔将他的脚背贴在男人的两腿中间，那根东西一直就挺立着，火热的一根烫在他冰凉的脚面上。自由的手臂掰开自己的双腿，在月光的照耀下，利威尔身上的每一根肌肉线条，每一处受伤的疤痕都在诱惑着他。

“插进来，操我。”

“遵命，我的兵长。”

埃尔文的那根直接冲了进来，直接顶在了最深处。

利威尔仰头呻吟着。

他喜欢埃尔文掌握一切的模样。

来吧。他想。占有我，我来让你做我的独裁者，我来成为你的宠物。

“舒服吗？”

“舒……舒服……”

“说清楚……哪里舒服？”

“肚子里……那一根顶的好深……好舒服……”

“还有吗？”

“穴口……刚刚被你玩弄的好舒服……”

“嗯……”

“还有胸口……好痒……快揉一揉……”

“……你真是太浪了，levi……”

“你他妈……”他一口咬住男人的肩膀，“……操这样的我不爽吗？团长大人。”

埃尔文低吼一声，两手突然死死掐住利威尔的脖颈。

啊……又来了……

利威尔无力地将手搭在埃尔文的手臂上。

就是这样……

就是这样……

他的下身抽搐着，里面和外面都爽到了极点。

窒息让他缩紧了甬道，也让他喷射而出。

就是这样……

别松手……

我们一起……

男人的精液喷在他的内壁上，他的手也失去了掐握的力道。

“咳咳咳咳咳咳——”

空气重新回到了利威尔的气道里，他捂住自己的脖子咳喘了一会儿，才感觉到那双大手也在抚摸着他汗湿的后背。

“……对不起，levi……”

“咳咳咳——你有道歉的工夫还不如下手轻点……人类最强就这么一个，掐死了可就没有了。”

“我以为你讨厌这个称呼。”

“只要是你给我的，我都不讨厌。”

他脱力的躺在仓库里脏兮兮的床上，真是的，自从和那个男人有过这样的关系以来，洁癖什么的简直跟放屁一样。

“……我还活着，levi……”埃尔文的脸埋在他的胸口，他们汗湿的身体就紧贴在一起，“我还活着……levi……你也是……”

“啊，我们都活着……”

已经不记得从哪一次壁外调查开始，埃尔文开始渴求他的身体，也不记得是从哪一次开始，他开始要求埃尔文用疼痛麻醉自己。

也许，他们只是需要用这种方式证明，他们还活着。

“玛利亚夺回之战已经快一年了……”

“真的啊，时间过得好快……”

“哎，对了，你知道埃尔文团长的墓在哪里吗？”

“不就是和调查兵团的其他前辈葬在一起了吗？”

“不不不，那个墓是空的，当时情况比较紧急，利威尔兵长把团长的遗骨留在了希干希纳区，那个墓里面只有团长的衣物……但是，兵长吧团长的遗骨背回来以后，那个墓也没有打开过……”

“……那……团长的遗骨……”

“……额……那……调查兵团总部西尖塔上晚上的怪声……”

“……有人说他看见过团长的影子……”

“喂，你怎么了……？脸色好奇怪……”

“我好像……看见了……”

“啊啊啊啊闭嘴别说了！！！”

“喂，死秃子。你有那个闲心吓唬那些新兵们，能不能出来吓唬我一次啊……喂，埃尔文……别在那儿憋大便了……赶紧出来吧。”

利威尔躺在那张脏乱的大床上，抱紧怀中的头骨。

+END+


End file.
